marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Raa-4 (Earth-2025)
"What are my motives? I do not know, I am just a copy after all" -Raa-4 Backstory Raa-4 is a genetically modified being that was created in a laboratory 21 years ago by a doctor named Gustab Masle to serve an organization known as The Agency, He is the fourth being to have been created by Dr.Gustab and the first to not possess any great disability or malformation, Raa-1 being paralyzed, Raa-2 being blind and Raa-3 being mentally disabled. When he was originally created, Raa-4 was considered a prodigy among the others, his powers had great potentials and little drawbacks, he was the perfect creation of Dr.Gustab, he grew in the laboratory, with the various doctors and scientists as parental figures, they would teach him how to control his powers, but also how to behave in society. At a young age, Raa-4 knew that he was destined to accomplish something for someone, that was his only purpose, He was told that he would soon depart with people from a group "The Agency", of course, the young child didn't want to be separated from those he considered his family, but he couldn't do anything against it, he was taken away by them, leaving behind the doctors and the other Raas, not knowing what would happen to them. In the Agency, Raa-4 was treated like nothing more than a weapon, they would refer to him as "It" and would never speak to him, some by fear and some by indifference, He reached his puberty in this negative environment, he was still not being told what the Agency was expecting of him, they would just train him and force him to use his powers on living beings, ranging from rats to kidnapped homeless people. after years at the Agency he finally met someone he bond with, a boy of his age named Sole, They had something in common; they were both here against their will, forced to use their powers over and over again until fainting, However Unlike Raa, Sole didn't obey silently, he protested every time he was being told to do something he didn't agree with, going as far as to hit one of the responsible there, but The actions of Sole had repercussions as he suddenly disappeared from the Agency never to be seen again. Raa was 19 years old when the Agency decided to use them for their scheme of attacking the country to obtain power, but Raa followed the footsteps of Sole and decided to refuse, The Agency, shocked by his sudden rebellion after all of those years of being obedient, decided to immobilize him, but failed, he ended up killing everyone present there, destroying the Agency along with their shady motives for good, he ran away and took the first bus he could, after 2 years, he found a place to stay in L.A, in hope of one day finding back his "father" Doctor Gustab. Personality Raa-4 is a very reserved and calm person, he never gets angry for no apparent reason and can keep his composure in most cases, most of the time, he never lets his real thoughts appear, especially in front of enemies, with people he knows in general, he is very friendly, he doesn't like to rely on them, but is not against having people on his side, he has a certain amount of arrogance and pride that he yet again keeps for himself but shows it when he is sure of himself, or against enemies, in fact, he never doubts his powers, a fatal flaw of his as he always underestimates people around him, even those who have powers beyond his, however his arrogance is compensated by , he never hurts anyone that he does not consider "against his goals" and while being indifferent to crime, he does not approve of their morals. Powers ''Rise Above All, Vector: ''The Raas clones were created with different psychic powers, each trying to outclass the last, when Raa-4 was created, he showed signs of what Dr.Gustab thought was telekinesis, but he was wrong, in fact, his power was one that was the combination of all the 2 previous Raa's powers, Raa-2 having the power to control the location in space of an object and Raa-3 having the power to control kinetic energy, he had both of those powers, given to him by DR.Gustab, his power was baptised Vector, allowing him to control position and momentum at will, limited only by what he touches, examples of Vector usage are as followed: -changing velocity/speed of objects that he touches including himself, allowing him to cancel inertia, momentum and such or increase it. -changing the direction in which something is going, e.g: light, sounds...Etc -flight by using the vectors of wind -change the mass of objects by changing the direction of gravitational pulls -shield, by cancelling vectors around him -sound manipulation by changing the vectors of existing sounds -wind manipulation by altering the direction and force of the wind Weakness -Having for most of his life relied on his abilities, the body of Raa-4 didn't quite grew like it had to, the perpetual Vector shield preventing him to receive any damage from the outside, while powerful, has the great disadvantage of making him very sensible to damage, his bones and skin are fragile, his stamina barely holds, he lacks in natural strength and speed and overall he is weaker than every average man, a normal punch could easily knock him out (if the said punch penetrates his defenses), a little gap in those defenses could be fatal to him.Category:Absconders